Velvet's little bunny
by Star-The-Writer
Summary: Rose is a little faunus girl that is the daughter of Velvet, she went to go live with Team CFVY during their first year. She tends to get into some trouble and make new friends. (Sorry if the summery is bad)
1. Meeting little Rose

**Hello people in the RWBY fandom, I have fallen into the pit of this fandom and I don't want to leave! I love RWBY soooooooo much. So to show my love I wrote this. Enjoy~**

 **I don't own anything RWBY**

* * *

A little girl that looked about five years old nervously clung to the bag on her back as she looked around the crowded court yard, the strange thing about this little girl was that she had long brown rabbit ears that didn't match her blond hair. The little girl was looking for her mom, who goes to Beacon academy for hunters and huntresses.

"Rose!" At the call of her name the little girl spun around to see her mom; Velvet.

"Mommy!" Rose yelled with a smile and tackled her mom into a hug. "I missed you"

"I missed you too, kit" Velvet stood up with her daughter wrapped in her arms. "There are a few people I would like you to meet" the Faunus carried her child to three other people, two males and one female. "Rose, these nice people are my team. Our Leader Coco" Velvet pointed to the lady in sunglasses with a purse.

"Yo" was all the leader said.

"Fox" said teammate slightly waved two fingers

"And Yatsuhashi" the giant of a man gave a small nod.

"Hi" Rose shyly hid her face in her mother's shoulder.

"They are tuff on the outside, but in side they're just giant marshmallows" Velvet joked, causing her five year old to giggle.

"Like Grandpa?" The blue eyed little girl asked curiously with her head slightly tilted.

"Just like Grandpa"

"Oi! I'm not wrinkly" Coco smirked slightly, Rose once again giggled.

"I like you, your funny" the blond child turned her head to the team leader.

"And you're adorable" the stoic leader slightly grinned. "Alright Team CFVY, back to the room" the four students and child walked to the dormitory that housed the teams of Beacon. On the way there the other students looking and cooing at Rose, who shyly hid her face in her mother's shoulders.

"Here we are" Velvet smiled as her daughter awed at the biggest room she has ever seen.

"Wow, this is really big" Rose looked around the room with wide eyes as the team chuckled at the five year old's reaction to the room.

"Well, it's time to hit the hey" Coco laid on my top of her bed.

"It's only 6:21" Yatsuhashi looked at the clock next to his bed.

"It's that late already?" Rose laughed at the leader's response as her mother set her down on the floor.

"Let's see what you got in here" Velvet softly took the bag off her daughter's shoulders and opened it. There wasn't much, just some clothes, books, and toys.

Rose explored the room as her mother dug around the bag, her brown rabbit ears twitched slightly at her curiosity. She wandered over to the bookshelf and pulled out a book that said 'The Lighting Thief' on the top.

"Do you like to read?" The five year old looked up to see Fox smiling down at her.

"Yea, Mommy is really proud of me because I can read the big books like this one" Rose held up the book for the teen to see.

"All by yourself?" Fox raised an eyebrow slightly, but his smile didn't falter.

"All by myself" the blue eyed Faunus grinned widely.

"You must be really smart than" the teen kneeled down to the little girls level and softly took the book from the child. "Have you read this book before?"

"No, but it looks really cool" Rose admitted.

"Let's strike a deal, you read this book then tell me all about it" Fox handed 'The Lightning Thief' back the the five year old, who happily took it.

"Okay" she cheered and stumbled over to her mom. "Mommy! Mommy! Fox said I can read this book" Rose held up the non-picture book for Velvet to see.

"That's wonderful, but you'll have to read it tomorrow because it's bed time" the rabbit eared Faunus grabbed the book and set it on her nightstand.

"Aww" Rose pouted, she looked so adorable.

"But you don't want Milo to sleep alone do you?" Velvet held up a grey wolf stuffed animal.

"No..." The bunny eared child shuffled her feet, but grabbed her pajamas out of her bad and let her mother lead her to the bathroom to change.

"She has your personality" Coco yawned from her bed.

"Yea, she's my little pride and joy" Velvet set the wolf stuffed animal known as Milo on her bed and sat down. "It's sad how I got her though"

Before the other three could ask the bathroom door opened and Rose ran out with a large smile. She jumped onto her mother's bed and hugged Milo.

"You promise that I can read tomorrow?" The bunny Faunus asked.

"Of course, kit" Velvet tucked in her daughter and kissed her head. Rose yawned and fell asleep quickly.

Team CFVY followed her lead and did the same.

* * *

 **Okay, it's kinda hard to write Team CFVY cause we don't know much about them, but it was still fun to write.**

 **This is some what half way through Team CFVY's first year, since I believe in the show they're second years. Team RWBY will be in this story if I play my cards right.**

 **Please review**


	2. Small talk

**Sorry it's been a while high school is such a drag. Enjoy~**

* * *

Rose yawned cutely and stretched her tiny arms above her head. Milo the stuffed wolf was resting peacefully between her grown rabbit ears. Realizing she was the only one awake the five year old grabbed 'The Lightning Thief' from the nightstand and started reading.

A few minutes later Coco stood up and stretched.

"Good Morning Coco" Rose smiled widely.

"Morning kid" the leader ruffled the faunus child's hair as she walked to the bathroom. Rose went back to her book as the rest of Team CFVY started to wake up.

"Good Morning" Velvet kissed her daughter's forehead in response while the other two males gave a slight nod.

After everyone was dressed Team CFVY (and child) walked towards the lunch hall until they were spotted by Professor Ozpin.

"Good Morning Team CFVY" the Headmaster took a sip of his coffee then turned his gaze to Rose. "Is this Miss Rose?"

The five year old hid behind her mother's legs.

"Yes, Rose, this is the Headmaster of Beacon, Professor Ozpin" Velvet introduced with amusement lacing her voice.

"Hi" Rose shyly waved.

"Hello" Ozpin smiled warmly then took a sip of his coffee. "I trust that you three have grown a slight friendship with Miss Rose" the Headmaster looked at Coco, Fox, and Yatsuhashi.

"She hasn't been a bother" the leader said with her normal stoicness, Velvet relaxed at the statement. She didn't want to bother the others with the problem that caused Rose to visit Beacon.

"Well, I'll let you get to breakfast" the grey haired man nodded a goodbye and walked past the group. The five continued on their journey to the lunchroom. When they found the building, Team CFVY (and child) grabbed a plate of some food and sat down at a table.

"Where is Rose gonna be when we are in class?" Fox asked as he took a bite of his pancakes.

"I'll have to leave her in the dorm and check on her between classes" Velvet answered as she cut up Rose's pancakes into smaller pieces.

"Will she be okay by herself?" Coco followed with her own question.

"With some toys and books, yes" the rabbit faunus gave the cut up pancakes to her daughter.

"Yay!" Rose cheered and dug in, causing Team CFVY to chuckle.

"Don't you think it will be a little lonely?" Yatsuhashi spoke up, Velvet sadly nodded.

"I won't be alone!" the blue eyed five year old smiled. "I have Milo" the wolf stuffed animal was on the table next to the child.

"She'll be fine" Coco chuckled and ruffled Rose's hair.

* * *

 **I plan on giving Rose a pet. So I want you amazing readers to either PM me or review an animal for Rose and I'll _hop_ right on that... I'll show myself out.**

 **Sorry the chapter was short, ran into a small writer's block from so many ideas flying through my brain.**


	3. Can I keep him?

**Okay, here is the chapter where Little Rose gets her pet/best friend/guard animal. Some of you might be have expected this and some of you might not have. Enjoy~**

* * *

Rose sighed as she set down the norse mythology she was reading. Her mommy and her friends were busy with their classes so the five year old rabbit faunus decided to read outside until Velvet came to get her. Sadly, she got bored.

"Maybe I can explore the forest" Rose stumbled to her feet and held her book under her right arm. The blond haired little girl walked towards the large trees, not that anyone around her cared to warn her that there are monsters that will kill her in there, she was a faunus after all.

The brown rabbit eared little girl awed at the large trees around her, they were huge! The child didn't notice that she was being watched by a small white animal.

"It's so beautiful here! I wonder why no one comes here more often?" Rose tilted her head in thought, not seeing the large, black figure creep up on her from behind until a puff of warm air made the little girl turn around. To see a giant Beowolf. The blue eyed five year old smiled with no trace of fear and waved. "Hello!"

The giant black beast tilted its head slightly in confusion. Why wasn't this human pup not running in fear? Why was it _not_ showing fear?! Was it kicked out of it's pack? A small pure white Beowolf pup walked to stand next to the large black beast, this Grimm looked different instead of a white mask with red markings it was grey with white marking the only thing that remained the same was the red eyes.

"Aw~ you're so cute" Rose cooed at the Beopup, the two creatures of Grimm shared confused looks. The white pup slowly walked towards the rabbit faunus and sniffed curiously. This human pup was different than the others, it didn't try to kill them on sight.

The large black Beowolf leaned forward and sniffed the human pup, before turning away and walking back into the forest. He will watch over this human pup, but not right now he had a pack to run.

"Was that your daddy?" the blond haired faunus sat down in the grass and set her book in front of her as the white Beopup laid down next to her, he didn't consider her a threat. The Alpha's pup gave a slight nod. "Do you have a name?" a tilted head was the only answer. "Can I give you one?"

The abnormal Beowolf pup thought for a while. This human pup was too nice to be a threat. What kind of name would she give him? A nod was the answer Rose was given.

"Um, how about Fenris? He's a really big and powerful wolf in my book" the five year old held up her norse mythology book for her new friend to see. The new named Fenris wagged his tail happily, this human isn't so bad.

The two played and read until the sun started setting and four familiar voices were shouting Rose's name.

"Oh! That's my Mommy and her friends" the brown rabbit eared faunus dropped her book and started running towards the voices, Fenris grabbed his new friend's book in his mouth and started following his human pup.

The two walked into a clearing near Beacon where Team CFVY were shouting.

"Hi Mommy!" Rose smiled and waved with her Beopup standing next to her, the first year team froze at the sight of the five year old not getting mauled by a Beowolf pup.

"Um, is that a white Beowolf?" Velvet asked her leader for a reality check.

"Next to your daughter? Yep" Coco looked over her sunglasses with a ghost of a smile on her face.

"This is Fenris! Can I keep him?"

* * *

 **Again, sorry this is short I guess I pour everything into what I'm writing at the time that it ends up short because of me draining the crazy ideas in my head.**

 **I know that some of you might say I spelled Fenrir wrong, but that is because I want it that way. Thank you to jaffa3 for helping my make Fenris, without you this would have been a completely different chapter that would have taken a week for me to make, so I once again thank you.**


	4. Day with Coco

"Are you sure, Coco?" Velvet asked with worry as her Leader was about to walk out the dorm to take Rose shopping.

"We will try not to be long, bun bun" The C in CFVY smiled at her teammate's worry. "Right Rose?"

"Yea!" the blond faunus cheered as she played a small game of tag with Fernis. The white Beopup wouldn't leave Rose's side since they became friends, the team and Beacon adventually got used to him.

"Well… if you say so" the brown eared rabbit faunus sighed before giving her daughter a kiss on her forehead. "Have fun, kit"

"Okay Mommy" the five year old giggled as she followed Coco out the door. "Where are we going first?" Rose excitedly asked.

"We have to fly to Vale first" the fashionable huntress-in-training chuckled and ruffled the blue eyed little girl's hair.

"Oh? I forgot" Rose giggled as the two walked into the bulkhead. Then walked out of it 15 minutes later. "Okay, now where?" the brown eared rabbit faunus curiously asked.

"How about getting you some new cloth" Coco slid her sunglasses down her nose. "I only let my team wear the best" the leader smirked.

"Okay" the five year old smiled and held Coco's hand as they walked down the crowded sidewalk and across busy roads. The two adventually got to a kid's clothing store and started to browse around.

"She anything you like, kid?" the sunglasses wearing leader glanced at a few shirts.

"What about this?" Rose held up a pink long sleeve shirt with a steaming to-go coffee cup and it said 'I'm on Team Coffee'.

""We aren't leaving the store without it" Coco chuckled at the shirt. "Everyone is gonna love it"

After a few hours of picking and trying on cloth the two walk out with a paper bag (and more than enough coffee shirts). Rose skipped down the no longer busy sidewalk while Coco walked behind her with a small smile at the child's joy.

"La, la la, la, la" The five year old faunus girl sang as she skipped, not seeing the foot sticking out of the alley that tripped her.

"Look what we have here boys" four teenage boys walked out of the alleyway and surrounded the rabbit faunus.

"Hahah, it looks like a animal, Butch!" one of the guys stupidly laughed as Rose attempted to stand up.

"All by her little lonesome" 'Butch' laughed, but turned around when he felt a strong tap on his shoulder. "What do you want?! Can't you see we're are busy?!" he hissed at Coco, who kept a stoic expression.

Then she punched him in the face.

"Don't mess with my bunny's kit" the leader of team CFVY smirked as the gang quickly ran away. Rose, bless her heart, didn't notice what happened around her and only saw Coco smiling down at her when the blue eyed little girl finally stood up.

"Wow! You caught up fast!" the blond faunus jumped up and down slightly.

"I'm a fast runner" the confident leader smiled. "Come on, kit. Velvet is probably having a heart attack by now"


	5. Meeting the First Years

**Y'ello readers of this awesome story, I'd like to thank you for reading this story and I love writing it for you all to read. Enjoy~**

* * *

Before Rose knew it the school year was over and everyone was going home, but summer went by just as fast. So that is why Rose is laughing and running around the crowd courtyard with a now rideable Fenris running next to her with his own little smile. Than she bumped into someone.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention" The rabbit eared faunus looked up to see two girls, one with a red cloak and the other with long gold hair.

"It's okay, kid. Aren't you a little young to be going to Beacon?" the golden haired girl go down on one knee and smiled brightly at the six year old.

"My Mommy goes here and there is no one to look after me at home so I stay here with her and her team" Rose explained before holding out a tiny hand. "My name is Rose Scarlatina and this is my bestest friend Fenris" the white Beowolf pup growled softly.

"Hello Rose, I'm Yang Xiao Long and this is my sister Ruby Rose" Yang motioned to the shy looking teen next to her.

"Hi…" Ruby waved shyly.

"My first name is your last name! I read in a book that it means we are destined to be best friends!" Rose jumped up and down slightly while Yang and Fenris chuckled.

"Really?" the red cloak wearing teen smiled.

"Yea!"

"Rose!" the four turned to see Coco smiling not too far away.

"Oh! That is Mommy's bestest friend. Bye!" the brown rabbit eared little girl smiled and waved before running towards the team leader, Fenris somehow keeping up with his best friend. "Coco!" Rose excitedly hugged the fashionista's legs.

"Hey kit, where's your mom?" Coco kneeled down to hug the kid back.

"In the dorm, unpacking. I missed you and Fox and Yatsuhashi"

"I missed you too, flower" the leader stood up and ruffled the blue eyed faunus's blonde hair, Fenris rubbed against her legs. "And you too you little snowflake"

The white Beopup softly growled and licked at Coco's hands.

"I have to go unpack, stay out of trouble you crazy kids" the stoic leader ruffled their fur and hair once again before calmly walking to the dorm. The two best friends walked a little more slowly around the courtyard, spotting a girl with a black bow and her nose in a book.

"What are you reading?" Rose held her hands behind her back and shifted her feet to her toes than heels.

"Hmm?" the teen lowered her book and looked at the six year old with an emotionless expression.

"Your book. What's it about?" the little girl tilted her head slightly, her ears falling that way a little, she stopped her shifting.

"It's about a man with two souls, both fighting for control" the girl's bow twitched slightly.

"My book is about a boy that has a prophecy to complete and he might die" Rose dug into her backpack on her back and pulled out Percy Jackson The Last Olympian, holding it up for the stranger to see.

"That's a pretty advanced book for a six year old" the emotionless teen commented.

"Everyone says that, I don't understand why. Reading came so natural to me" the brown rabbit eared little girl carefully put the book back in her bag and held out her tiny hand. "My name is Rose and this is my bestest friend Fenris" the white Beowolf pup growled softly.

"Hello Rose, Fenris. My name is Blake" the black haired teen smiled slightly and shook the six year old's hand. "Is Fenris a white Beowolf?"

"Yea, we met in the forest"

"Hmm, well if you ever run out of books just let me know and I'll lend you one" Blake nodded and walked away with a red dust container in her hands.

"I think we should head to the dorm, you?" Rose turned to look at her best friend.

"Grrr y-y-y-yes" Fenris tried to speak with a stutter, during the summer Rose and Velvet tried to teach the white Beopup the speak. He is doing well.

"Okay!" the two ran through the crowd and into the second year student's building.

* * *

 **Sorry that the chapter is short, but I have others to write, later~**


	6. Yaya!

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Rose opened the door to reveal all of Team CFVY.

"FOX, YATSUHASHI!" the six year old hugged Fox's legs before moving to Yatsuhasi's.

"Hello little flower" the large man picked up Rose and set her on his shoulders, then pet the growing Beopup. "Fenris"

"Hey Rose" Fox ruffled the rabbit eared faunus's blond hair.

"I missed you guys and Coco" the blue eyed little girl giggled from her perch.

"Do you want to tell them what we did this summer?" Velvet chuckled as she unpacked.

"We taught Fenris how to talk!" Rose carefully slid off of the tall man's shoulder.

"Really?" the CFY of the team stopped what they were doing and looked at the two best friends.

"Yea! Show 'em Fenris" the six year old smiled brightly at the white Beowolf pup.

"Y-y...yes...s-s" the red eyed male pup growled out, surprising half of the team… on the inside.

"Good job, bun" Coco smirked and ruffled the child's hair. "What about you?" the leader turned to Velvet.

"I finished this" the brown haired teen set a brown box on her desk.

"Your weapon?" Fox asked.

"Yea, I still need to tune a few things, but I just need pictures of weapons" the rabbit faunus held up a brown and gold camera with a large smile.

* * *

 **Okay, guys I know the chapter is short, but I just wanted to introduce Velvet's weapon because it is like my third fav after Crescent Rose and Ember Celica.**


	7. What are you plotting, Rose?

**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE IN THE END!**

 **I don't own RWBY, but I do own Rose.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

"Try this" Coco handed Rose a dress through the slightly open bathroom door.

"Okay" the six year old grabbed the dress before closing the door.

The two were left to their own devices since the other three members of Team CFVY were gonna study late for a test in a class the leader didn't have. Fenris had left to visit her Father's Beowulf pack.

"Ready!" Rose walked out of the bathroom in a short sleeve dark brown dress that was slightly frilled at the ends.

"I knew it would work for you" Coco smirked and put a hand on her cocked hip.

The brown rabbit eared Faunus giggled. "You _always_ know!"

"Thats right" the leader winked before grabbing another dress. "Here"

* * *

"What are you reading this time, Flower?" Coco flopped down on the floor behind Rose and easily looked over her shoulder at the open book.

"A book" the little girl giggled as the leader rolled her eyes with a slight grin. She had picked up some of Fox's sarcasm.

"You know what I mean, little miss Jokester"

"It's about two teens that have cancer, they fall in love" Rose explained.

"Sounds good, I might borrow it after you" Coco laid down on her back with her arms behind her head.

* * *

Coco tucked Rose into Velvet's bed.

"Night, kid" the fashionista moved to turn around, but stopped when Rose sat up.

"Do you think Mommy will find someone she like likes?"

"I don't know, Flower. That isn't for me to decide" Coco shrugged nonchalantly. She attempted to tuck the six year old in again, but gave up when she kept sitting up.

"Do you think it could be someone on the team?" the little rabbit Faunus looked dead at the leader.

The brunette ignored the small bubble of hope in her chest. "Has your Mommy been talking about like liking someone on the team?"

Rose tilted her head in slightly and hummed. "Nope, goodnight!" she laid down and turned off the lamp next to her.

"Um… goodnight" Coco raised an eyebrow before walking out of the dorm.

The six year old leaned over the edge of the bed to look at Fenris, who came back a few hours ago.

"Do kids lose a few brain cells when we grow up or are we always this oblivious?"

* * *

 **Hey guys. *hides behind shield* I know this is the first update VLB since forever, but Writer's Block hit me like a train a this story and I couldn't break it no matter what I did. When I told my cousin how bad I felt that I was leaving you guys hanging she helped me make this short (sorry) chapter.**

 **SHOUT OUT TO MY AWESOMELY DORKY COUSIN. LOVE YA EM!**

 **And to say I'm sorry for the long wait I made a short bonus to this chapter that made me laugh (I don't know why it just did) so enjoy that my beautiful readers.**

 **Oh and there will be Cocobunny in this**

* * *

Bonus:

Coco gently closed the book in her hands, she had just finished it. With an emotionless look on her face Coco examined the cover once more.

'Fault in our Stars by John Green'

"Curse you John Green"


End file.
